El perro que susurraba al hipogrifo
by Venetrix
Summary: ¿Acaso los animales no sienten? ¿No se enamoran? En el huerto de Hagrid pasan más cosas que el crecimiento de las calabazas. Fang debe compartir su terreno con un nuevo y orgulloso individuo, Buckbeak, lo que nuestro cobarde perro no sabe es el resultado de dicha convivencia. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo potteriano pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling. Si yo me dedico a hacer "esto" es porque soy una chica ociosa.

Este fic participa en el reto **_"Parejas Extrañas"_** del foro **La sala de los Menesteres**. El reto consistía en realizar un fic sobre una pareja extraña y creo que no hay ninguno sobre Buckbeak y Fang.

He intentado hacerlo rimado, porque si pienso en animales me viene a la mente las típicas fábulas que protagonizaban estos seres, con sus rimas simples y sencillas. Además, su amor es diferente al de los humanos. Es necesidad, confianza, protección el uno en otro, lo veo muy lírico. Sobra decir que no sé hacer poemas, esto solo es una historia versada. O un intento de ello. Me ha resultado especialmente difícil, pero es un reto.

Odio fanfiction. El fic está dividido en estrofas de cuatro versos alternadas con otras de dos y tres, pero aquí se come la forma y todo aparece aglutinado. Lo siento, no puedo hacer mucho al respecto.

Sin más dilaciones, aquí está mi propuesta entre **Fang y Buckbeak**.

* * *

_"En el amor desinteresado de un animal, en el sacrificio de sí mismo, hay algo que llega directamente al corazón del que con frecuencia ha tenido ocasión de comprobar la amistad mezquina y la frágil fidelidad del Hombre natural."_

Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

Con la oscura mirada gacha y el rabo entre las patas,

Fang de la destartalada y vieja cabaña ha salido,

entristecido y desalentado por la oscuridad va a cegatas

y en el frío huerto de la entrada se ha tendido.

.

Los ojos no ha cerrado cuando del bosque unos ruidos ha escuchado,

se levanta asustado y ladra hacia la oscuridad

pero el lúgubre y estridente aullido nada ha logrado

y Fang gimotea sin vencer su mayor debilidad.

.

Entonces la voz de Hagrid, enfadado, le ha mandado callar

y Fang, abatido y avergonzado, se ha tenido que acostar.

.

A la mañana siguiente Hagrid lo vuelve a tratar con cariño

y Fang, muy alegre, su cola no para de agitar;

entonces ante su vista un enorme ser ha aparecido

de ojos naranjas y alas grises desplegadas en toda su inmensidad.

.

Buckbeack asegura su buen amigo Hagrid que se llama

pero a Fang su semblante altivo miedo le impone;

sin embargo se acerca amistosamente y su atención le aclama

ofreciéndole su hueso que con gran ahínco en la tierra esconde.

.

Fang se sabe un perro cobarde pero se siente resentido

porque Buckbeak su ofrenda no ha querido.

.

El enorme pájaro sus orbes en Fang ha clavado

Y el medroso perro intimidado se ha sentido,

Buckbeack con su garra la tierra ha removido

y Fang, intimidado, del huerto corriendo ha huido.

.

Por el fuerte orgullo de uno y la desmedida cobardía del otro

pocas migas han logrado.

Sin embargo Hagrid interceder ha querido

pero pocos resultados ha conseguido.

.

Los días pasan y Fang, detrás de las calabazas, lo observa

y Buckbeak, soberbio e indiferente, al compungido perro ignora.

No obstante el gran perro otro intento a cabo lleva

sin obtener de Buckbeack más que otra mirada amenazadora.

.

El pobre perro finalmente de sus intentos ha desistido

y con su tristeza, poco a poco, el orgullo del gran ave ha vencido.

.

Buckbeack finge no mirarlo pero su aflicción lo ha desarmado

y lentamente al apesadumbrado perro se ha acercado.

Al día siguiente su cuello ante él ha inclinado

y Fang, muy contento, su pico ha olisqueado.

.

Hagrid, conmovido, observa con lágrimas en los ojos

la estampa que los dos animales forman;

Fang y Buckbeak acurrucados duermen entre los rastrojos,

tierna imagen que provoca que el corazón de Hagrid se encoja.

.

Finalmente Fang del hoyo de nuevo el hueso ha sacado

y con todas sus ilusiones y el corazón desbocado

otra vez la tan apreciada ofrenda le ha dado

y esta vez Buckbeak, inclinando el cuello, ha aceptado.

.

Es entonces cuando el corazón de Fang ha estallado

y excitado y emocionado de un lado a otro ha corrido,

mientras Buckbeack lo observaba embelesado

y con el hueso entre las patas, cual tesoro, bien protegido.

.

Con el paso de las semanas su amor se ha incrementado

y el uno sin el otro no pasan más de un segundo separados

como si temieran que llegara un fatídico día

donde algo o alguien, quien sabe, los separaría.

.

Y como un mal presentimiento, todo comenzó,

mas el temible momento, disfrazado de verdugo, llegó.

.

Fang todo su miedo perdió y, enloquecido, la pierna

del verdugo mordió.

Sin embargo de nada sirvió y por el suelo la cabeza

de Buckbeak rodó.

.

Fang no sabe llorar pero sus aullidos no puede controlar

y el perro junto al humano no dejan de lamentar

que uno, a su fiel amigo ha perdido

y el otro, a su alma gemela han destruido.

.

Entristecido y dolorido el hueso entre sus dientes ha cogido

y junto a la cabeza del otrora orgulloso animal

la tan preciada ofrenda ha depositado

y a su lado se ha recostado preso de un pesar demencial.

.

Sus ojos lacrimosos al fin ha logrado cerrar

y tras varias minutos de tormento al fin ha podido reposar.

.

No sabe qué ha ocurrido durante la fría y funesta noche

pero cuando unos sonidos de pisadas ha oído

unos vivaces y enormes ojos color ámbar le han sorprendido.

.

Fang ladra repleto de un gran regocijo

pues que Buckbeak siga vivo

es lo mejor que podría haber sucedido.

.

Sin embargo la alegría dura poco y Buckbeack debe marchar

porque si se queda su vida peligro correrá.

Sin embargo Fang se siente agradecido

porque gracias a esos dos chicos Buckbeack ha vivido.

.

Y no hay mayor felicidad para Fang que tener la certeza

de que allá donde Buckbeak vaya, su cariño jamás se marchitará,

pues hay amores tan inocentes y puros, de tal naturaleza

que ninguna distancia jamás nunca destruirá.

* * *

Si me dejáis un review sabré que os ha parecido, y sea más bueno o más malo, me sentiré complacido.

Ahhh, complacida en todo caso.

Nada, no sé muy bien cómo calificar esto. Diferente, extraño, infantil... Pero bueno, desde que me apunté y seleccioné a Fang y Buckbeak tuve claro que quería contar su historia de esta forma.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
